Meu Pequeno Herdeiro
by UchihaCherry-Bomb
Summary: Como eu pude ser tão burra? Como eu fui me entregar para ele num momento que eu nem sábia o que eu estava fazendo? E desse deslize nasceu o meu filho, o nosso filho. Agora depois de quase cinco anos fora de Konoha eu estou de volta. Agora chegou a hora de encarar a realidade, e de você ficar sabendo Sasuke Uchiha que você tem um herdeiro.
1. Uma Conversa Com Meu Amigo

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Pessoal como vão?_

_Bom eu vou bem e vim trazendo o meu mais novo trabalho para vocês._

_É uma história curta com capítulos curtos e espero que gostem._

_Comentários e favoritos são importante e estimula a criatividade do autor, então galerinha vamos colaborar, sim?_

_**OBS:** Naruto não é meu, pertence ao tio Kishimoto, mais a história é de totalmente de minha autoria._

_Não plagie por que plágio é feio e é crime._

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1 - Uma Conversa Com Meu Amigo<strong>.

Hoje faz cinco meses que a guerra acabou. A vila ainda está um caos, mais aos poucos as coisas estão se estabilizando. Sasuke voltou para a vila depois que nos ajudou na guerra. Mais o conselho junto da Hokage decidiu o punir por ter traído a vila com três meses preso na prisão de Konoha e nove meses prestando serviços comunitários para vila, e sem poder usar os seus jutsus e nem o sharingan. Acho que foi uma boa pena para ele apesar dele ter cometido vários assassinatos e outras coisas a mais, ele ainda se deu bem. Naruto teve mais reconhecimento pelo povo de Konoha e o mundo shinobi também, e muitos da vila diz que ele vai ser um bom Hokage para vila. Quando as coisas melhorarem e a vila voltar a se estabelecer ele vai dar inicio ao seu treinamento para ser hokage. Apesar de o Sasuke ter dito que queria se tornar Hokage, o conselho e o povo da vila não permitiram. E o fato dele ter voltado para o nosso lado, muitas pessoas ainda não confia nele e alguns têm medo e diz que uma vez traidor sempre traidor.

Já eu fico enfurnada nesse hospital tratando de muitas pessoas feridas ainda da guerra. Eu sou a chefe do hospital e tenho passado todo o meu tempo trabalhando pra não pensar num certo moreno de olhos ônix. Eu sei que eu sou uma boba por ainda sentir amor por ele depois dele tentar me matar e ter-me desprezado inúmeras vezes, mais ninguém manda no coração. Eu só falei com o Sasuke apenas uma vez que foi na guerra, depois que ele veio para vila, ele fingiu que eu nem existia como sempre.

Mais eu não corro atrás dele como eu corria antes, eu decidi dar mais valor para mim e parar de ficar me rastejando por alguém que não está nem ai para mim. Eu vou tirar Sasuke de uma vez por todas de meu coração, eu vou fazer de tudo para deixar de amar alguém que não merece o meu amor.

Eu estava na minha sala assinando vários documentos burocráticos do hospital quando alguém bate na porta de meu consultório.

- Pode entrar. - eu disse.

Uma cabeleira loira passou por ela com um sorriso do canto a outro.

Naruto.

- Sakura-chan, quanto tempo né. - ele disse vindo em minha direção. - Some e esquece os amigos.

- Naruto. - eu falei me levantando da cadeira, as minhas costas estavam me matando. - Eu ando muito ocupada ultimamente.

- Puxa faz duas semanas. DUAS SEMANAS SAKURA-CHAN QUE EU NÃO TE VEJO. - ele falou fazendo o seu escândalo como sempre.

- Naruto eu não ando brincando não. - eu disse suspirando de cansaço, fazia três dias que eu dormia no hospital. - Você sabe perfeitamente que a vila ainda está se estabelecendo e muitas pessoas estão feridas ainda, e sem contar na epidemia de dengue que teve há pouco tempo. Eu estou sem tempo, simplesmente.

- Hoje à noite eu e o teme vamos ao Ichiraku e eu vim te convidar para vir com agente. - disse Naruto.

No Ichiraku com o Naruto e Sasuke? Impossível. Não pelo o Naruto eu sinto falta dele quando agente saia para comer lámen no Ichiraku. Mais sim pelo Sasuke, eu não quero ver ele, eu não quero ficar no mesmo ambiente que ele. Desde que ele saiu da prisão há dois meses, eu não o vi. Mais soube por terceiros e principalmente pelo Naruto que ele está bem, está cumprindo a outra parte de sua pena e aposto que ele está desesperado por não poder usar os seus jutsus. Ver Sasuke agora só ia me causar mais sofrimento para mim mesma. Eu ainda não me recuperei da decepção que eu tive quando ele tentou me matar. Isso para mim foi a morte, me mostrou o quanto eu fui uma idiota esse tempo todo.

- Não vai dar Naruto. - eu comecei e voltei a sentar em minha cadeira. - Hoje eu estou de plantão a noite toda.

- O QUÊ? - ele me olhou incrédulo. - Sakura-chan você está trabalhando demais, você tem que descansar um pouco senão vai acabar doente.

Eu sei que eu tenho que descansar, eu já me sinto esgotada. Mais se eu for ficar em casa sem fazer nada eu vou acabar pensando nele, e acabar chorando com a tristeza que me consome aos poucos. O trabalho é um refugio que eu achei para fugir de tudo.

- Não se preocupe Naruto, eu estou bem. - tentei sorrir para ele mais o que saiu estava mais para uma careta.

Naruto me olhava nos olhos, ele estava sério, parece que ele estava tentando achar as palavras certas para me dizer.

- Você está diferente. - ele sussurrou. - Você não é mais a mesma de antes.

- As pessoas mudam.

- Mais você está se destruindo aos poucos, eu vejo isso no seu olhar. Eu não vejo aquela Sakura alegre de antes, eu vejo uma Sakura triste. - disse Naruto.

Eu não disse nada apenas abaixei a cabeça.

- É por causa do Sasuke? - ele perguntou de repente me fazendo ergui a cabeça bruscamente.

- Por que você acha isso?

- Por que todos pensa que eu sou burro? - ele perguntou irônico e eu dei uma risadinha. - Eu posso ser lerdo e um idiota, mais eu percebo as coisas quando elas estão erradas Sakura-chan. Eu sei que você está desse jeito por causa do teme.

- Por que todos pensam que é por causa dele? - perguntei um pouco irritada, não quero mais falar desse assunto.

**_- _**Por que você ainda o ama. E ele é idiota demais para perceber a pessoa maravilhosa que você é. - ele falou, eu vi em seus olhos um pouco de magoa.

Eu vejo que ele ainda nutria sentimentos por mim, eu queria tanto que fosse o Naruto que eu estivesse apaixonada. Isso seria tão mais fácil, eu não ia ficar sofrendo que nem uma condenada. Eu sabia que ia ser correspondida. Mas eu não podia fazer isso com o Naruto, eu me declarei para ele tempos atrás, antes de ir atrás do Sasuke, eu falei que o amava, mais ele sabia que eu só dizia da boca para fora, mais eu não mentia quando eu disse aquilo, eu o amo, mais é um amor fraterno. Naruto merece alguém melhor do que eu para ama-lo, alguém que goste dele de verdade.

- Eu não quero falar desse assunto Naruto. - eu falei.

Ele suspirou fundo fitando o chão antes de dizer.

- Tudo bem. - ele ergueu a cabeça. - Eu já estou indo. Se cuida Sakura-chan. - ele abriu a porta do meu consultório.

- Você também. - falei antes de ele sair.

Suspirei e abaixei a cabeça encostando a minha testa na mesa. Minha vida está uma merda.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

_E ai negada gostaram? Ou está ruim?_

_Bom deixe o seu comentário._

_Beijos e até a próxima._


	2. Um Pedido de Desculpa

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Pessoal como vão meu Amores?  
>Eu estou aqui com mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês se deliciarem :) e espero que gostem.<br>Bom antes de começar eu quero explicar algumas coisinhas, a fic está na primeira fase, eu quero mostrar os detalhes de como as coisas vão ser para vocês entenderem. Mais a primeira fase vai ser curta, acho que daqui a uns quatro ou três capítulos a primeira fase acaba indo para a segunda. _

_E espero ver bastante comentários e favoritos nesse capítulo também, o terceiro capitulo está quase pronto, e no final dessa semana eu posto. _

_Bom chega de falatório e vamos ao que interessa.  
><em>

**_Boa Leitura._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 2 - Um Pedido de Desculpa<br>**

As horas passaram e já estava anoitecendo, eu continuava trabalhando naqueles relatórios. Depois que o Naruto saiu da minha sala eu atendi alguns pacientes que estavam maus na emergência o que me atrasou nos relatórios. A minha cabeça doía, eu estava cansada, mais tinha tantas coisas para fazer que eu resolvi ignorar os protestos do meu corpo que pedia descanso.

Naruto tinha razão, eu não era mais a mesma Sakura de antes. Eu não era mais feliz, eu me isolei num mundo que eu mesma construí para mim mesma. Um mundo que se eu saísse eu desmoronaria. Eu tinha vontade de sumir por um tempo, sair da vila, dar um tempo para eu botar as coisas em ordem na minha cabeça, colocar em ordem os meus sentimentos que estão bagunçados e destruídos por um certo Uchiha. Por que eu tinha que ser tão azarada no amor? Porque eu tinha que amar alguém que não me amava? O amor para mim só trouxe dor e decepção, e mais nada.

Eu continuava a assinar aqueles relatórios quando a porta de meu consultório é aberta bruscamente e por ela entra Tsunade com uma cara nada boa. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Levanto-me da cadeira preocupada.

– Mestra, aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntei.

– Sim aconteceu. - ela disse me fitando séria. - Eu não quero mais te ver nesse hospital por uma semana.

– O quê? Como assim? - perguntei incrédula com que eu tinha acabado de ouvir.

– Foi o que você ouviu. - ela respondeu.

– Mas mestra eu tenho muitos trabalhos...

Ela me interrompe com uma carranca que agora fiquei com medo.

– EU NÃO QUERO SABER. - ela começou gritando e me encolhi. - VOCÊ ESTÁ A DIAS ENFURNADA NESSE HOSPITAL SEM DAR AS CARAS EM CASA. VOCÊ QUER O QUÊ? SER UM DESSES PACIÊNTES DAQUI? É ISSO? - ela continuava gritando.

– Mestra não é bem assim...

Ela não me deixa falar.

– Eu não quero ouvir desculpas. - ela disse gesticulando as mãos. - Olha só para você? Cheia de olheiras, e com uma expressão péssima.

– Me desculpe. - Sussurrei abaixando a minha cabeça derrotada.

Ela suspirou e disse mais calma.

– Você não tem que me pedir desculpas. Eu só estou fazendo isso para o seu próprio bem. - eu ergui a minha cabeça para fita-la e ela continuou. - Você é como uma filha para mim, e eu não quero te ver assim se destruindo aos poucos. Você é jovem, tem a vida toda pela frente. Vai viver, vai se divertir. A vida é uma só, e desperdiça-la só vai causar arrependimentos depois.

Sim Tsunade é como uma mãe para mim, ela sabe o que eu venho passando com a minha sina com o Uchiha. E ela está certa, a vida é uma só e temos que aproveitar o máximo que pudemos. Mais como eu vou aproveitar a vida quando eu estou só os pedaços?

– Tudo bem, eu vou para casa. - eu disse.

– Isso mesmo, e não se preocupe que eu e a Shizune cuidamos disso aqui. - ela disse indo para a cadeira onde eu estava sentada e se sentando. Juntei as minhas coisas e antes de sair da sala eu escuto ela chamar. - Sakura.

– Sim. - me virei a fitando.

– Lembre-se, eu não quero te ver aqui por uma semana. - ela disse séria.

Assenti e sai da sala.

[...]

Eu andava pelas ruas de Konoha indo para a minha casa, algumas casas já estava erguida, e algumas sendo construída. Mais muitas coisas já estavam voltando em seu devido lugar. Eu tinha perdido a minha casa onde morava e os meus pais também foram mortos. Eu me sentia muito sozinha, eu não tinha mais ninguém no mundo, só os meus amigos. As coisas estão a cada dia difíceis para mim, mais eu vou levando a medida do possível.

Eu andava de cabeça baixa e perdida em pensamentos quando eu esbarro em alguém sem querer.

– Sakura?

Aquela voz é uma voz inconfundível. Ergo a cabeça lentamente e meus olhos fita um peitoral coberto por uma camisa cinza de gola alta, fui erguendo o olhar pelo pescoço, queixo, a boca em uma linha reta, nariz, até chegar aos olhos ônix. Aqueles olhos que me deixa maluca. Meu coração estava acelerado e eu me sentia trêmula por dentro. Os sentimentos vinham com força maior só por está tão próxima dele.

– Sasuke. Desculpe-me. - sussurrei ainda fitando aquelas orbes negras que me fitava intensamente.

Sasuke estava mais lindo do que a ultima vez que o vi. Aquele cabelo bagunçado, que o deixava sexy, seu porte erguido e que não estou nem ai. Eu era apaixonada por esse homem.

– Você está péssima. - ele disse frio e sem emoção.

Dei uma risada de desdém. Se eu estou assim por que a culpa é sua.

– Você está indo a onde? - ele perguntou.

Curioso, a curiosidade matou o gato meu bem. Eu podia falar isso para ele, eu queria ser grossa com ele, eu queria o esnobar, o maltratar, o tratar com ignorância como ele fazia comigo. Mais eu simplesmente não consigo. Não consigo tratar ele da mesma forma que ele me tratava. Sasuke sempre me deixa sem ação, ele me faz ama-lo mais ainda só por olhar para mim, como ele está fazendo agora. Eu sei, eu sou uma idiota, uma idiota que gosta de sofrer.

– Estou indo para casa. - respondi sem quebrar aquele contato visual.

–Hm.

Ele me olhava tão intensamente que eu estava corando com o seu olhar. Parece que estava estudando os detalhes do meu rosto. Ele estava... Sei lá... Diferente. De alguma forma ele estava diferente. Quebrei aquele conato visual olhando para qualquer outro lugar do que para ele e disse.

– Eu tenho que ir.

Eu estava tomando o meu rumo quando Sasuke me impede com uma mão em meu braço o que me faz estremecer só com o seu toque. Viro-me para ele confusa e um pouco assustada pelo seu gesto.

– O que foi? - pergunto o fitando.

Ele continuava a me olhar sem dizer nada. Parecia que ele estava numa luta interna.

– Eu...

– Você? - perguntei um pouco ansiosa.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo e abriu de novo agora me olhando determinado.

– Eu te peço perdão, por tudo o que eu te fiz, e por aquela vez que eu tentei te matar.

Eu não disse nada, eu estava paralisada com o que eu acabara de ouvir. Sasuke Uchiha me pedindo perdão? É isso mesmo que eu escutei? Com toda a certeza Sasuke estava estranho, o Sasuke que eu conheço nunca iria pedir desculpas, e principalmente para mim.

– Você está me pedindo desculpa? - eu perguntei ainda não acreditando.

Ele inspirou e suspirou cansado e balançou a cabeça positivamente.

– Eu não espero que você me perdoe, eu sei o que fiz foi sério, e vou entender se você não me perdoar. Eu só quero retomar a minha vida de novo sem ódio sem rancor. - ele disse.

Eu podia sentir que os meus olhos estavam começando a marejar. Eu não podia chorar agora, eu não posso chorar na frente dele.

– Você me magoou muito quando tentou me matar duas vezes. - eu comecei lutando pra não derramar nenhuma lágrima e ele me olhava serio e interessado o que eu tinha para fala. - Eu só quero que você responda somente uma pergunta.

– E qual seria? - ele perguntou serio.

– Você ia mesmo me matar caso alguém não interferisse? - eu tinha que saber, eu tinha que tirar esse peso que eu vinha carregando desde aquele dia.

Sasuke não respondeu, e seu rosto estava sem nenhuma expressão. E o seu silêncio só demostrava uma resposta, e era aquela que eu temia em ouvi. Engolindo o choro e ignorando a lágrima que caia eu disse.

– Foi o que pensei.

Magoada e amargurada me afastei dele e corri, corri como se a minha vida dependesse disso. Eu queria que essa dor que estava dilacerando o meu peito sumisse. Cheguei ao pequeno apartamento que agora eu morava sozinha e abri a porta entrando no cômodo pequeno. Larguei as minhas coisas no chão mesmo, não estava com cabeça para nada. A única coisa que eu quero e cair na cama e fechar os olhos e nunca mais acordar. Tirei as minhas roupas e fui para o banheiro, enquanto a água do chuveiro caia levava as lágrimas de dor que eram derramadas.

_Ele ia me matar. _Era isso que só passava em minha mente. Eu tinha uma pequena esperança que ele ia dizer que _não_, que tinha sentido o chakra de Kakashi e Naruto, na hora do ato, e que só tinha feito isso só para me afastar, para eu não ir atrás dele. Mais uma vez eu tinha sido uma idiota.

Sai do banheiro e vesti o meu baby doll bege e deitei na cama. Meu corpo estava tão cansado e eu tão exausta que logo apaguei.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

_Bom espero que tenham agradado a vocês, e quero saber a opinião de vocês.  
>Kissus e até a próxima.<em>


	3. Um Conselho de Uma Melhor Amiga

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Meus amores como vocês vão? _  
><em>Bom eu apareci com mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês se deliciarem, minhas fofuras.<em>  
><em>Estou um pouco triste por saber que não tem muitos comentários, sabe a opinião de vocês são a minha inspiração de continuar, e um meio de saber que vocês estão gostando. <em>  
><em>Eu sei a fic está bastante dramastica, mais essa é a primeira fase dela, a Sakura não vai ficar assim se remoendo pelos cantos e a história só vai receber um rumo de verdade na segunda fase. <em>  
><em>Eu quero agradecer aqueles que comentaram e favoritaram, muito obrigada e espero que esse capítulo agradem todos. <em>

_**Boa Leitura.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 3<em> - Um Conselho de Uma Melhor Amiga**

Acordei com um som da minha companhia tocando freneticamente. Levantei sonolenta peguei o meu roupão branco o colocando e me dirigindo até a porta abrindo-a e me deparando com uma Ino com o cenho franzido.

- Ino? – eu disse meio confusa coçando os olhos sonolenta.

- Caramba testuda eu mofei aqui fora e você não atendia. – ela disse entrando no meu apartamento sem ser convidada. Abusada. – Eu pensei que você tinha morrido ai dentro.

Revirei os olhos fechando a porta e vendo ela parada me fitando.

- Eu estava dormindo. – respondi.

- Há essa hora? – ela perguntou um pouco incrédula. – Testuda são quase sete horas da noite.

- QUASE SETE DA NOITE? – gritei não acreditando e indo para a cozinha olhar o relógio da parede que marcava seis e quarenta e dois. Eu não acredito que eu dormi tanto assim.

Voltei para a sala mais Ino não estava lá. Ué onde aquela maluca se meteu?

- Ino. – a chamei.

- EU ESTOU AQUI NO SEU QUARTO TESTUDA. – ela gritou lá do meu quarto.

Fui até lá e ela estava friviando o meu guarda roupa tirando um monte de roupas e jogando-as na minha cama e no chão.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AI SUA MALUCA? – gritei a puxando pelo braço tirando ela de perto do meu guarda roupa.

- Oras eu estou procurando uma roupa para você ir ao bar? – ela disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. – E alias você não tem nenhuma roupa que preste nesse seu roupeiro.

Eu a olhava incrédula, não entendendo nada do que ela estava falando. Bar?

- Que bar Ino? – perguntei confusa a fitando.

- O bar que nós vamos hoje à noite.

- Eu não vou a bar nenhum. – falei pegando as minhas roupas espalhadas e começando a ajeita-las no guarda roupa.

- Ah você vai sim. – ela disse tomando as roupas da minha mão e jogando-as no chão e fazendo obter a minha atenção que a olhava brava. – Vai está todo mundo lá, e eu vim aqui para nós irmos juntas.

- Mais você fique sabendo que eu não sabia que íamos a um bar, você não me disse nada. – falei séria.

- Mais está sabendo agora. – ela disse por fim voltando a revirar o armário.

Eu já me irritei e puxei-a de novo pelo braço a fazendo parar.

- Eu não vou para canto nenhum porca. – disse irritada.

- Sakura deixa de ser chata. – ela disse se exaltando. – Olha só para você? Nem parece que tem dezessete anos, parece mais uma velha que vive sentada numa cadeira de balanço reclamando de tudo e vendo a vida passar. Poxa você é minha melhor amiga, e eu não gosto de te ver assim, se remoendo pelos cantos por causa do Sasuke. Ele é lindo e nós sabemos disso. Nós brigamos e acabamos a nossa amizade por um tempo por causa dele, e olha o que nós ganhamos? Nada. A única coisa que ganhamos foi nada. – os seus olhos estavam começando a lacrimejar, eu abri a boca para dizer alguma coisa mais ela não deixou. – Sabe eu senti falta da sua amizade quando nós estávamos brigas.

Deixei uma lágrima cair quando ela confessou que sentiu a minha falta quando nós estávamos brigadas.

- Eu também senti a sua falta... _Ino porca_. – sussurrei, fazendo ela sorri de leve e deixar escapar a lágrima que ela prendia.

Eu também senti a falta dela, e muito, mais a expectativa de termos a atenção do Uchiha para si e fazer gostar de si era tão grande que passamos por cima de tudo, até mesmo de nossa amizade. Ino é minha melhor amiga e mesmo nós estarmos brigadas ela tentava-me por para cima, com aquelas ofensas, mais lá no fundo eu sabia que era um meio dela mostrar que se preocupava comigo. E agora ela está fazendo a mesma coisa, ela está me mostrando que não vale apena chorar por uma coisa que eu nunca vou ter. Chorar por uma coisa que eu sei que não vale apena.

Ergui os olhos para fita-la, ela estava certa, eu tenho que parar de ser uma boba e começar a viver a minha vida e o Sasuke que se dane. Não vou mais chorar por ele nunca mais.

- Será que você pode me ajudar a encontrar uma roupa? – perguntei com um sorriso de lado.

Ino abriu um largo sorriso e me abraçou e eu retribuo.

- É assim que se fala testa de marquise. – ela disse animada e nós nos separamos. – Você vai chegar lá causando. Vai mostrar para aquele Uchiha o que ele está perdendo.

Meu coração deu uma falha ao pensar que o Sasuke poderia está lá.

- O Sasuke vai está lá? – perguntei agora me sentindo insegura e vendo a minha animação de segundos atrás se esvair.

- Isso ai eu já não sei, o que eu sei é que vai está todo mundo lá. E pode ser que ele também esteja. – ela respondeu começando a revirar o meu guarda roupa.

Suspirei.

Eu não queria me encontrar com o Sasuke. Eu ainda estava sob o efeito do nosso ultimo encontro ontem à noite. Se eu fechar os olhos, eu podia visualizar o seu perfil a minha frente me fitando como um predador. E eu a sua frente como uma boba apaixonada nutrindo um pingo de esperança que ele dissesse alguma coisa que pudesse fazer tudo que eu passei, valesse apena. Dos dias que o esperei que ele voltasse, os dias que eu treinei duro para poder chegar em seu nível tivesse alguma recompensa no final. Mais pelo jeito não. Eu tenho que acordar para vida, e enxergar que finais felizes em que a mocinha fica com o mocinho no final de tudo, isso só não passam de um misero contos de fadas.

- ACHEI. – gritou Ino animada me tirando de meus devaneios. Ela estava toda alegre com um vestido bem simples curto e vermelho bordo em suas mãos. – Esse vestido vai ficar ótimo em você Sakura.

- Ah não Ino, esse vestido é curto de mais, não vou usar isso. – falei.

- Para de ser careta Sakura. – ela falou franzindo o cenho. – O que nós combinamos de chegarmos causando?

- Mais acontece porca que esse vestido está fora de questão. – comecei o tomando em suas mãos. – ele é curto de mais, e colado de mais. Eu não vou sair com isso.

- Mais acontece Srta. Testuda. – ela disse agora tomando o vestido de minhas mãos. – Que você não está no direito de questionar nada. Você tem um corpo bonito e esse vestido vai cair bem em você.

- Mais esse vestido vai me fazer parecer uma vadia. – falei.

- Vai nada, com uma maquiagem e um penteado certo, você vai ficar sexy como a sua amiga aqui. – ela falou me fazendo pela primeira vez prestar atenção na roupa que ela estava usando.

Um vestido roxo bem escuro de renda colado no corpo de um lado com manga longa e o outro sem nada, e nos pés uma sandália preta de salto 12.

- Esquece, eu não vou usar esse vestido e ponto final. – falei cruzando os braços e batendo o pé.

**_~ Uma hora depois ~_**

Eu me olhava no espelho, e mal me reconhecia com o trabalho que Ino fez em mim. Eu estava vestida com o vestido vermelho bordo que batia um pouco acima metade das minhas coxas deixando as minhas pernas expostas. O vestido colado do busto a cintura e soltinho no quadril, tinha um decote um pouco generoso mais discreto, e com manguinhas. Eu calçava uma sandália preta de salto. Os meus olhos estavam destacados com uma maquiagem um pouco pesada, e um batom rosa claríssimo branquecido nos lábios. Meu cabelo curto estava partido de lado e solto.

Pela primeira vez, depois de muito tempo eu me sentia... Linda.

- Você está linda testuda. – disse Ino. – Eu faço um bom trabalho mesmo.

- Menos Ino. – falei agora a fitando.

- Agora animo, e vamos logo, por que a noite é uma criança. – ela disse me puxando para fora do apartamento.

[...]

Chegamos à entrada do bar e percebi que o mesmo estava cheio, e entramos. Senti olhares pousarem entre mim e Ino, e a maioria sobre mim, todos homens. Por que todos estão olhando para mim?

A cada passo que dávamos nós atraímos olhares, eu já começava a me senti desconfortável. E já me sentia arrependida por ter vindo a esse lugar, e ainda por cima com vestido que eu tinha ganhado ano passado, um presente de Shizune que me deu em meu aniversario de 16 anos. Eu devo está chamando muita atenção, e isso é uma coisa que eu não queria. Eu prefiro a descrição, mais como eu fui deixar ser influenciada por Ino? Era lógico que ela ia me deixar assim... Extravagante.

- OI GENTE, CHEGAMOS. – Ino disse assim que chegamos o local onde estavam os nossos amigos sentados num canto mais afastado.

- Demorou Ino. – ouvi a voz de Chouji falar.

- Culpe a testuda aqui. – ela começou. – Foi muito difícil tirar essa garota para fora de casa. – Ino disse e me puxou para frente fazendo todos na mesa agora me fitarem com olhares de espanto, me fazendo corar.

- Oi gente. – eu disse dando um sorriso tímido.

- SAKURA-CHAN? É VOCÊ MESMO? – gritou Naruto um pouco incrédulo ao me ver.

- Claro Naruto. – falei revirando os olhos.

Fitei o pessoal que estavam lá. Chouji estava sentado ao lado de Shikamaru, Sai estava sentado à direita em frente ao Chouji e ao seu lado estava Kiba sem o Akamaru e Hinata ao seu lado. Naruto estava sentado na ponta e Sasuke ao seu lado. Nossos olhares se cruzaram fazendo o meu coração disparar. Ele estava lindo como sempre e me fitava descaradamente, sem ao menos disfarçar me fazendo corar cada vez mais com o seu olhar predador.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

_E ai gente, está bom ou ruim?  
>Gostaram ou detestaram?<br>Eu quero saber a opinião de vocês meus amores da minha vida.  
>Kissus e até a próxima.<em>


	4. Ciúmes Parte 1

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yoooooooooooooooooo meus amores da Cherry, como vão?  
>Desculpe pela demora eu estava sem inspiração e a preguiça falava auto, sabe como é né? hiihi<br>Mais em fim está ai o capítulo e espero agrada-los. Esse capítulo está mais explicando os sentimentos do Sasuke em relação a sua vida, foi difícil para eu conclui-lo.  
>Quero agradecer aqueles que comentaram e favoritaram sem vocês eu não sou nada.<br>_

_**Boa Leitura.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>CAPÍTULO 4<em> - _Ciúmes Parte 1_**

**_~ Sasuke - Pov._**

As coisas não estão nada bem para o meu lado. Eu já tinha consciência quando eu voltei para a vila, que eu tinha que pagar por todos os meus erros que cometi quando eu estava fora de Konoha. Peguei três meses no presidio, esses já concluídos e nove meses prestando serviços sociais, sem poder usar o meu chakra e o sharingan. Isso estava me matando não por causa desses serviços, como ajudar a construir as casas destruídas e entre outras coisas, mais sim a proibição de usar o meu chakra. Passei a minha vida toda usufruindo esse grande poder que estava dentro de mim e agora eu estava incapacitado e proibido de usa-lo. Isso é muito frustrante.

Eu sei que eu mereço tudo de ruim que está acontecendo comigo, as pessoas da vila me olham torto outras tem medo de mim e tem aquelas corajosa que soltam piada quando eu passo. Eu não posso fazer nada a não ser abaixar a cabeça e seguir o meu rumo. Alias, eu só me fodo nessa vida memo.

Eu vivi a minha vida a base de mentiras, é horrível a sensação quando agente vive apenas para um propósito nessa vida e no final isso não passou de uma grande ilusão. Desde que os meus pais morreram e o meu clã aniquilado anos atrás, eu só tinha uma meta depois desse dia... Ir atrás do assassino de minha família. Que no caso o meu Irmão Itachi.

Eu cresci, com o ódio que crescia em mim e me consumia aos poucos conforme os anos iam passando. Fiz amigos nesse meio tempo, amigos verdadeiros que não desistiram e nem deixaram de acreditar em mim. Tivemos momentos de aperto mais também tivemos momentos alegres, apesar de que eu e o Dobe do Naruto brigássemos quase sempre, mais eu o considerava um irmão. Ele me fez enxergar que a vingança não leva ninguém a lugar nenhum, ele me mostrou que eu era um idiota e estava fazendo tudo errado de novo. Ele me fez enxergar o que eu estava fazendo não ia dar em nada. E pelo incrível que pareça ele estava certo.

E também tinha aquela irritante, que sempre estava alegre e na primeira oportunidade que tinha dava em cima de mim. _Eu a odiava_. Por causa dela por um tempo eu pensei em abandonar essa história de vingança. Por causa dela eu vi o mundo de outra forma que não seja preto e branco. Por causa dela eu me sentia em casa e seguro. Por causa dela eu me sentia _amado._ Por causa dela que o meu coração acelerava quando ela estava perto, com aquele cheiro de cereja. Por causa dela eu sentia raiva quando um imbecil chegava e começava a paquera-la, principalmente aquele anormal do Rock Lee. Será que ele não se enxergava que ela era muito areia pro caminhãozinho dele?

Mais eu apenas ignorei, menosprezei e humilhei cada um deles e principalmente _Ela, _que deve me odiar por isso. Escolhi o lado obscuro da vida, segui Orochimaru, ele me treinou me ensinou técnicas, mais eu tinha consciência que ele estava fazendo aquilo só por um motivo; Ele queria o meu corpo para hospedar a sua alma imunda nele. Mais no final das contas deu tudo errado para ele, e eu o matei. Nesse dia eu soube que tinha chegado a hora de procurar Itachi, queria mostra-lo que eu era o inferno em pessoa, queria faze-lo sofrer por tudo que ele me fez. Eu queria mata-lo lentamente para ele sentir a dor que eu sentia todos os dias, queria que ele visse o pesadelo que eu podia ser assim como os pesadelos que eu tinha toda noite com a morte de meus pais. Eu queria manda-lo para o inferno.

Mais como sempre deu tudo errado, e eu matei a pessoa que mais me amou nesse mundo. Agora eu tenho que carregar esse peso na consciência para sempre.

Sai de meus devaneios com a minha porta do meu apartamento sendo esmurraçada.

- TEME SEU DESGRASSADO ABRA ESSA PORTA... TEMEEEEE.

Revirei os olhos, desse jeito esse idiota ia acabar arrombando a minha porta. Eu estava morando um pequeno apartamento no centro da vila, já que o distrito Uchiha estava quase todo destruído por causa da invasão do Pain. O distrito será a primeira coisa que eu vou reconstruir depois que eu cumprir a minha pena e me restabelecer na vila. Abri a porta e encontrei o dobe com um sorriso do canto a outro de cegar qualquer um.

- Da próxima vez que você esmurrar a minha porta desse jeito eu vou enfiar essa sua cara pra dentro. – falei irritado.

- Calma ai estressadinho, paz e amor. – disse o idiota levantando o dedo indicador e o médio em sinal de paz. Babaca.

- Hm.

- Vamos logo que o pessoal deve estão todos lá. – ele disse animado.

Hoje nós íamos para um bar beber e se "divertir" deixar um pouco o estresse de lado. Revirei os olhos e fechei a porta para seguir o dobe que já descia as escadas.

[...]

Tínhamos chegado ao bar e estava meio lotado. Odeio ficar imprensado no meio de tanta gente. Alias eu nem sei o que eu estou fazendo aqui, só vim mesmo por que o dobe ia ficar me enchendo. Encontramos Shikamaru sentado numa mesa num canto junto de Chouji que estava comendo churrasco no espeto. Essa praga vai explodir desse jeito, come que nem um boi.

- E AI GENTE, CHEGAMOS. – gritou o Naruto assim que chegamos à mesa onde eles estavam.

- Nós já vimos Naruto. – disse a baleia do Chouji com a boca cheia de carne.

- E ai Sasuke. – disse Shikamaru quando nós estávamos nos sentando na grande mesa.

- Beleza. – falei.

- CARA CADÊ O RESTO DO PESSOAL? – gritou o dobe.

- Oi.

Fitamos a pessoa e era o anêmico do Sai. Até agora eu não acredito que essa lombriga esquisita ficou no meu lugar, e ainda mais falado que esse troço era parecido comigo. Nada ver eu era mil vezes mais bonito que essa lagartixa de parede. Um pouco de sol não faz mal a ninguém.

- FALA AI SAI, SENTA AI. – disse o Naruto.

O anêmico se sentou ao lado a direita uma cadeira afastada do Naruto.

- Bom um já chegou. – começou Chouji. – O Kiba e a Hinata deve está vindo e a Ino disse que viria com a Sakura...

Parei de ouvir o que o Chouji dizia depois quando ele mencionou o nome da Sakura, ela ia vir. Uma coisa, um sentimento estranho se apoderou de mim quando eu ouvi o seu nome. Meu coração estava acelerado igual ontem quando eu fui de me desculpar com ela. Eu estava indo para casa depois de um dia ajudando os construtores a erguer as casa quando eu senti alguém esbarrando em mim. Eu ia xingar o individuo, dizer que ele estava com o olho aonde para não enxergar direto quando vi cabelos rosas. Na hora eu fiquei sem reação mais eu falei o seu nome e ela me fitou com um olhar de surpresa por me ver. Eu também estava surpreso por vê-la, ela estava mais bonita, tinha crescido, o seu corpo estava mais definido e cheia de curvas, e os seus olhos esmeralda que por varias noites eu ficava sonhando com eles.

Eu estava querendo vê-la há algum tempo para me desculpar por tudo que eu fiz e por tentar mata-la. Eu fiquei perturbado e confuso naquele dia que ela veio me procurar, e me pedir para leva-la comigo. Meu coração naquele dia parecia que ia explodir, eu tinha invadido a reunião do conselho, acabado de matar o miserável do Dozu e tinha ferido a minha companheira de equipe gravemente, tudo no dia só. E para fechar com chave de ouro aquela idiota vem colocar a vida dela em risco depois de tudo que eu disse e fiz para deixa-la segura, ela vem me pedir para leva-la comigo. Nesse momento eu até fiquei tentado, vendo-a decidida e... Linda na minha frente. Mais eu não podia fazer aquilo, eu não podia fazer aquilo com ela, e nem comigo. A minha vida estava estragada, ela só teria sofrimento para ela mesma, abandonar o seu lar os seus pais e amigos para vir atrás de um vingador e traidor como eu. Eu não queria isso para ela, eu não mereço o seu amor, que é puro e doce. Ela merece coisa melhor foi por esse motivo que eu tentei mata-la, era um meio idiota que eu achei para ela me esquecer.

Mais ela não podia saber disso, ela tem que me esquecer, e seguir a vida dela. Por isso eu não respondi aquela pergunta de ontem. E me doeu vê-la segurar a lá lágrima que teimava em cair e sair correndo naquela noite. Eu cogitei a ideia de ir atrás dela mais eu tinha sido surpreendido com uma mão em meu ombro me fazendo virar bruscamente e fitar o meu ex-sensei com aquele livro estupido nas mãos. Ele completamente deve ter ouvido tudo.

Eu estava tão perdido nos pensamentos que nem vi o Kiba e a Hinata ter chegado e estavam se sentando.

- E ai Sasuke, eu pensei que nem fosse vir. – disse Kiba com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- Hm.

Idiota, que milagre não veio com o pulguento à tira colo. Às vezes eu penso seriamente que esse cara pratica zoofilia com aquele cachorro sarnento dele. O cara só fede a cachorro e eu acho que até os melhores dos perfumes não tiraria esse futum horrível.

- Que belo comprimento pros amigos. – disse ele.

- Imbecil. – falei o ignorando eu nunca gostei dele mesmo.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÁ SE ACHANDO O REI DA COCADA PRETA, MAIS VOCÊ NÃO É NADA SEU BABACA.

Esse cara está pedindo pra só pode. Olhei para o Kiba com o cenho franzido, se ele quer briga eu vou ter o prazer de acabar com esse cachorro de rua.

- Kiba-kun, se comporte. – disse Hinata e depois se virou para mim. - Nã-Não liga pra ele não, Sasuke-san.

- Hm.

- OI GENTE, CHEGAMOS. – gritou Ino que acabara de chegar com um vestido bem provocante. Vadia.

- Demorou Ino. – Chouji falou com a boca cheia.

- Culpe a testuda aqui. Foi muito difícil tirar essa garota para fora de casa. – Ino disse puxando a... Sakura? Para frente que estava perfeita.

- Oi gente. – ela disse timidamente, lançando aquele sorriso lindo que só ela pode dar, mais eu vi que era meio forçado.

- SAKURA-CHAN? É VOCÊ MESMO? – gritou Naruto fintando-a incrédulo e babando.

- Claro Naruto. – ela disse revirando aqueles olhos lindos.

Eu não conseguia tirar os meus olhos dela, o meu coração estava acelerado de novo. Eu a queria para mim, mesmo sabendo que eu não era o cara certo para ela, mais eu a queria. Ela passou um olhar pelo pessoal da mesa até se fixar nos meus olhos. Ficamos nos fitado e vi que os olhos dela me fitavam magoado e isso mexeu comigo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

_E ai gostaram ou está muito chato?  
>Quero saber a opiniões de vocês e então comentem sim e semana que vem eu atualizarei.<br>Beijos._


	5. Ciúmes Parte 2

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Bom pessoal, voltei com mais um capitulo inédito para vocês, e desculpe a demora.  
>Estou meio triste pelo capitulo anterior só ter pouquíssimos comentários, mais vamos fazer diferente e deixar a autora feliz, com o seu comentário e vocês leitores anônimos apareçam nem que seja para dizer um oi.<br>Bom o capítulo está grandinho mais também não está grande coisa. _

_**Boa Leitura.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 5<em> - _Ciúmes Parte 2_**

**_~ Sakura - Pov._**

Desviei o meu olhar do de Sasuke, que não parava de me olhar descaradamente, e nos sentamos. Ino sentou-se ao lado de Hinata e Sai e eu me sentei ao lado de Chouji e Kiba ficando de frente com o Uchiha.

- Você andou sumida Sakura. - comentou Shikamaru ganhando a minha atenção.

- As coisas lá no hospital estavam meio complicadas e tomava todo o meu tempo. - falei.

- As coisas andam bem intensas por lá, e eu entendo perfeitamente a Sakura-san - disse Hinata.

- Ah, gente fala sério que vocês vão mesmo ficar falando de trabalho? Poxa nós vimemos nos divertir e não ficar falando essas coisas chatas. - disse Ino.

Ficamos falando sobre coisas banais e bebendo saquê. Eu não era acostumada a ficar bebendo e tampouco de ficar saindo, principalmente depois da volta desse Uchiha. Não queria ficar me esbarrando com ele por ai, mais isso está sendo quase impossível.

Fitei-o disfarçadamente e ele estava lindo e calado, só falava quando puxava assunto com ele. E o seu "Hm" era a resposta para quase tudo. Todos na mesa estavam animados, até a Hinata estava, apesar da timidez, ela estava bem descontraída e corava cada vez que o Naruto dirigia uma palavra a ela.

- Aí gente, eu não sei vocês mais eu estou louca para dançar. - disse Ino já alterada por causa do álcool e fitou Sai. - Vem dançar comigo Sai.

- Mais eu não sei dançar...

- Você fica melhor de bico fechado. E eu não pedi, eu ordenei. - falou Ino puxando Sai e saiu rebocando ele entre as pessoas até a pista de dança.

- Vamos dançar também, Sakura chan? - perguntou Naruto animado.

Fitei-o que estava com um largo sorriso no rosto e olhei de lado para o Sasuke que bebia o seu saquê sério.

- Esquece Naruto. – falei.

- Só uma dancinha Sakura-chan, não vai fazer mal a ninguém. – ele insistiu.

Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de dançar. Para falar a verdade eu nem queria está aqui.

- Pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva. – disse.

-Ai que toco em Naruto. – zoou Kiba.

- VAI CUIDAR DA SUA VIDA SEU CACHORRO SARNETO. – berrou Naruto com o cenho franzido.

- DO QUÊ VOCÊ ME CHAMOU, SEU IDIOTA? – gritou Kiba com uma veia na testa pulsando.

- Ih, estava demorando para ter uma baixaria. – disse Chouji, comento sei lá o que.

- Isso vai ser complicado. – Shikamaru disse bocejando.

Revirei os olhos.

- Naruto será que dar para você ficar quieto pelo menos uma vez na vida. – o repreendi.

- Mas Sakura-chan, mais foi ele que começou. – ele disse apontando para Kiba.

Kiba deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Você que não aguenta nada. – ele provocou.

- Não aguenta nada vai ser a sua cara que eu irei enfiar para dentro. – Naruto replicou.

- A é? Então vamos ver isso lá fora. – disse Kiba.

- Kiba-kun, deixe o Naruto-kun em paz. – pediu Hinata puxando Kiba para se sentar.

- Bando de Idiotas. – disse Sasuke com os olhos fechados bebendo a sua bebida calmamente.

- O QUÊ? – disseram Naruto e Kiba em uníssonos para o Sasuke que os ignorou.

- DÁ PARA VOCÊS FICAREM CIVILIZADAMENTE? PARECEM DUAS CRIANÇAS BRIGANDO POR BESTEIRAS. – gritei já fula da vida com aqueles dois que se aquietaram com medo da minha cara de demônio que eu fazia.

Sai chegou atordoado e se sentou em sua cadeira.

- Ué Sai, já voltou? – perguntou Naruto.

- Aquela Ino está doida. - Sai disse horrorizado.

Todos fitaram a Ino que dançava e gritava na pista que nem uma doida.

- Vamos dançar Hinata? - disse Kiba já de pé.

- Acho que isso não é uma boa ideia, Kiba-kun. - disse Hinata corada.

- Bora Hinata, só uma dancinha, vamos. - ele insistiu a puxando pelo braço.

- Mas Kiba...

Ele não a deixou terminar, pois a puxou pela mão levando-a para pista de dança. Vi Naruto se remexer na cadeira um pouco desconfortável enquanto olhava a cena um pouco sério. Arquei uma sobrancelha erguendo de leve o canto da minha boca, mais logo se desfez ao esbarrar o meu olhar no do Sasuke que me fitava.

- Ah cara, a Ino está tão bêbada que vai acabar fazendo besteira. - disse Chouji apontando Ino dançando sensualmente, ora levantando um pouco a barra do vestido mostrando as pernas para um bando de marmanjos que a estava secando num canto da pista de dança.

- Deviam proibir a Ino de beber. - suspirou Shikamaru com uma cara entediada terminando de beber o seu copo de saquê. - Isso vai ser problemático.

- Vou ao banheiro. - comentou Sai saindo de lá às pressas.

- Ai Kami-sama, a Ino já está subindo na mesa. - falou Chouji com os olhos arregalados.

Ino estava em cima da mesa e estava pronta para fazer um _Streep tease_ para os marmanjos que estavam atiçando a loira a continuar.

- A Ino vai se arrepender disso amargamente. - falei vendo a cena.

- Ela vai nos matar amanhã quando souber que nós não fizemos nada para impedi-la. Ai, isso vai ser complicado. - falou Shikamaru se levantando junto de Chouji indo impedir a loira a tirar a roupa

Eles tentavam tira-la da mesa, mais ela estava resistindo. Kiba e Hinata pararam de dançar e foram para lá, e Hinata tentava convence-la a descer. Shikamaru já sem pouca paciência puxou-a com força a fazendo despencar em seus braços e a colocando em seu ombro como se ela fosse um saco de batata a levando em direção à saída junto de Chouji. Mais antes falaram alguma coisa para o Kiba e Hinata e saíram dali.

Acho que eles não voltam mais. Voltei a minha atenção para o meu saquê. Eu quero mais é encher a cara.

- Aquele cachorro do Kiba não percebe que a Hinata não quer dançar, e fica ainda insistido. - falou Naruto com uma expressão fechada no rosto.

- E você se importa? - perguntei o atiçando para ver qual era a dele.

- Claro que eu me importo Sakura-chan. A Hinata é a minha amiga e eu me importo com ela. - ele disse fitando-me ainda com o cenho franzido.

- E o que está esperando para ir lá e tira-la dessa situação baka. - disse Sasuke o encorajando.

Naruto e eu o fitamos ele ao mesmo tempo em que tinha a sua atenção para o saquê.

- Vai logo, Naruto. - o encorajei.

Ele me fitou e saiu da mesa indo em direção ao casal. Naruto falou alguma coisa para o Kiba que pareceu não gostar muito que puxou Hinata para si, e Naruto a puxou também ficando naquele puxa, puxa.

- É um idiota mesmo. - disse Sasuke, e o olhei.

- E você por acaso tem algum experiência nesse assunto também? - alfinetei.

Sua expressão era a mesma de sempre.

- Aposto que mais do que você.

- Idiota. - falei e volteia olhar o Naruto.

Hinata tinha dado um chega naquilo e eles falaram alguma coisa e ela ficou os olhando. Ela falou alguma coisa para o Kiba, que saiu de lá furioso para o bar um pouco afastado da pista. Naruto falava alguma coisa para a Hinata com uma mão atrás da cabeça e rindo de leve. Depois ele chegou mais perto dela e começou a dançar desajeitadamente com ela. Eles ficavam tão fofo juntos.

Voltei a beber o meu saquê. Agora só tinha sobrado eu e o Uchiha na mesa. Nós não falamos nada um com o outro ficando um silêncio e um clima estranho na mesa. Sai ainda não tinha voltado do banheiro. Acho que ele deve ter se entalado no vaso só pode.

- Você vai acabar que nem a Ino, se continuar bebendo desse jeito. - disse Sasuke.

- E o que isso te importa? - ataquei severa, e voltando a beber só de raiva.

Eu já estava meio tonta por causa do álcool, mais eu ainda estava lucida de tudo o que fazia.

- Só estou dizendo, por que eu não vou tentar tirar ninguém da mesa tentando fazer Streep tease. - comentou ele seco me fitando serio.

Aquilo ativou a minha raiva, que eu sentia dele. Raiva por todo o amor que ainda sentia por esse infeliz ingrato. Raiva pela sua rejeição. E raiva por eu ser uma idiota.

- E quem disse que eu estou pedindo a sua ajuda? Eu bebo o quanto eu quiser. Se eu quiser tirar a minha roupa em cima da mesa eu tiro. Por que a vida é minha, e eu faço com ela o que eu bem entender, e você não tem nada a ver com ela. Se você está desgostoso da vida o problema é seu. Por que eu não estou nem ai para você. Eu quero mais é que você SE FODA. - me levantei da mesa meio cambaleante. - E sabe do que mais Sasuke Uchiha? Eu vou pra pista me acabar de dançar. Por que eu ganho mais do que ficar vendo essa sua cara azeda.

Sai de lá soltando fogo pelas ventas em direção da pista. Encontrei o Sai vindo para a mesa e o puxei.

- Sakura?

- Dança comigo Sai. - falei confiante começando a dançar e ele meio duro na pista.

- Mais Sakura eu não sei dança...

O interrompo usando as mesmas palavras de Ino.

- Eu não pedi eu ordenei. - falei o puxando mais para mim. - e alias vamos que eu te ensino a dançar.

Peguei as suas mãos e as coloquei em minha cintura e coloquei as minhas em seu pescoço. E começamos a dançar. No começo ele estava bem tímido mais depois foi se soltando e já me conduzia. Dançamos uma, duas, na terceira musica estávamos mais relaxado e dançávamos animadamente. Ele estava mais a vontade e bem ousado. Dançávamos agarradinho e a sua mãos descia discretamente cada vez mais até chegar à minha bunda onde ele apertou. Olhei para ele incrédula pela a ousadia dele. E antes que eu replicasse ou me afastasse dele, senti ser puxada dele bruscamente, e no minuto seguinte Sai estava no chão com o sangue escorrendo no canto de sua boca e eu nos braços de... Sasuke?

Sasuke me segurava, me apertando contra o seu corpo, e disse com ódio.

- Se você encostar um dedo nela de novo seu ameba, eu te mato.

Sai o fitava indiferente enquanto passava as costas de sua mão no canto de sua boca para depois dar aquele sorriso falso.

Sasuke me puxou pelo meu antebraço, me arrastando para fora do bar. Eu tentava me soltar mais estava sendo difícil e o álcool nas veias não ajudava.

- ME LARGA SASUKE. - eu gritava me contorcendo na rua deserta por causa da hora, tentando me soltar, mais ele estava severo e continuava a me puxar pelas ruas. - VOCÊ É UM IDOTA, E EU TE ODEIO ME SOLTA, SEU... SEU... TRAIDOR.

Sasuke para bruscamente e me olha com um olhar cheio de fúria me soltando.

- Você queria que eu a deixasse a lá com aquele idiota te passando a mão?

- Também não é bem assim. Sai só passou um pouco dos limites. - argumentei.

- Passar dos limites? - ele deu uma risada sarcástica. – Eu sei muito bem aonde isso acabaria. Isso acabaria com você na cama dele com as pernas abertas, com ele te fodendo.

Senti o meu sangue subir, e uma raiva descontrolada me apossou. Avancei ara cima dele transferindo tapas nele.

- VOCÊ É UM BABACA IMUNDO SASUKE UCHIHA, EU TE ODEIO, TE ODEIO. - gritava e transferindo agora socos descontrolados em seu peito enquanto as lagrimas começava a me a cair.

Ele segurou aos meus pulsos e me puxou para si. Os seus olhos ônix fitavam os meus lacrimejantes e disse.

- Você é muito irritante.

Em seguida ele puxou mais para si selando os seus lábios contra os meus.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

_E ai gostáram?  
>O próximo terá o hentai, aêeeeeee<br>Bom é isso beijos e nos vemos na próxima._


	6. Se Entregando ao Prazer

**NOTAS DO AUTOR:**

_Yoooooooo meus leitores lindos ( sorrindo )  
>Foi mal eu ter demorado um pouco para atualizar, mais eu estava preparando esse capítulo que me deu bastante trabalho,<br>Quero agradecer a vocês que comentaram o capitulo anterior, isso me deixou bem alegre para continuar e está ai como prometido, o HENTAI - e olha esse é o primeiro que eu faço e eu acho que está uma porcaria, então peguem leve comigo sim.  
>Para quem não gosta de ler Hentai, é só pular a parte.<em>

_**Boa Leitura.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 6<em> -_Se Entregando ao Prazer_**

**_~ Sasuke - pov._**

Eu não sei o que vem acontecendo comigo ultimamente, principalmente agora. Aquela garota irritante tem o dom de sempre me irritar. Ela não sabe sossegar aquele facho e ficar quieta e sentada na cadeira? Mais não, ela tinha que ter ido para aquela maldita pista de dança e ficar atiçando as fantasias eróticas daqueles marmanjos que a vê como se fosse um premio.

Mais o motivo da minha total raiva era que ela tinha puxado aquele anêmico para dançar com ela. Eu que tinha que está lá e não ele. Por que as mulheres tem que ser tão complicadas? Não que eu estivesse com ciúmes, longe disso. Sasuke Uchiha NUNCA sente ciúmes de mulher alguma, principalmente dela. Eu só não queria que ninguém se aproveitasse da inocência dela. Sim Sakura Haruno, pode ser durona e não ter papa na língua, como ela vinha tendo ultimamente, mais ela é uma menina frágil que precisa ser protegida. E eu como ex-colega de equipe e amigo – eu acho – tenho o dever de protegê-la.

Mais como protegê-la se ela não ajuda. Ela não vê que aquele branquelo está assanhadinho demais? Ah se ele ficar de gracinhas para cima da _minha_ Sakura, ele vai ver que é Sasuke... Espera aí, desde quando a Sakura é minha? Ah foda-se, vou ignorá-los é o melhor que eu faço.

Desviei o meu olhar daqueles dois que estavam dançando a dança do acasalamento e resolvi dar mais atenção a minha bebida. Eu tinha bebido o bastante, mais eu não estava nem aí. Essa noite está mesmo uma droga. Eu deveria ter ficado em casa deitado na minha cama olhando para o teto.

Sai dos meus devaneios com alguém falando comigo.

- Oi.

Ergui os meus olhos para uma figura feminina que estava pairando a minha frente. Até que era gostosa, mais era muito vulgar. Ela era morena e vestia um vestido colado e curto demais no corpo, que poderia ver a calcinha se ela se abaixasse um pouco – se ela estiver usando uma – pelo jeito ela era daquelas que só está procurando sexo. Mais eu não estava a fim de me aventurar essa noite, não com ela. Resolvi ignora-la, mais a vadia sentou-se na cadeira onde estava o dobe e começou a puxar conversa.

- Está sozinho bonitão?

- Hm.

Limitei-me a falar.

- Vejo que não é de falar, mais aposto que deve ser bom de cama. - disse ela pousando uma mão na minha coxa e alisando, subindo aquela mão boba devagarinho até a minha virilha.

Olhei para ela que estava mordendo o lábio inferior pintado de vermelho. Tirei calmamente a sua mão de lá. Isso sempre acontecia comigo quando eu estava fora de Konoha. Bastava eu me sentar e vinha varias mulheres até mim querendo desfrutar o seu prazer comigo. Claro que eu sempre escolhia quem eu queria e lavavam para me aliviar. Eu sou homem e tenho as minhas necessidades.

- Eu não estou afim. – falei.

- Own pena. – ela disse.

Ergo o meu olhar para a pista a procura _dela_, e trinco os dentes com a cena de pouca vergonha que estava acontecendo. Aquela lagartixa estava deslizando aquela mão dele cada vez mais para baixo, e o pior era que Sakura não estava vendo aquilo. Ele desceu a mão mais ainda até apertar a bunda dela. Uma fúria crescia dentro de mim vendo aquele ser se aproveitando do que é _meu_. Levantei-me bruscamente da cadeira assustando a vadia que estava sentada ao meu lado e no segundo seguinte eu estava lá, ao lado deles. Dei um soco naquela ameba o pegando de surpresa e puxei a Sakura para mim prendendo-a contra os meus braços e disse com muito ódio.

– Se você encostar um dedo nela de novo sua ameba, eu te mato.

Aquele imbecil me fitava indiferente enquanto passava as costas de sua mão no canto de sua boca para depois dar aquele sorriso falso. Eu queria o destroça-lo até ele virar pó. Mais se eu fizer isso a Hokage era capaz de me largar numa cela abandonada e jogar a chave fora. Eu tinha notado que aquela vaca leiteira não ia muito com a minha cara.

Resolvi sair de lá rapidamente puxando a Sakura pelo seu antebraço que ainda estava confusa, e a arrastei para fora do bar. Ela tentava se soltar de mim sem sucesso e eu ignorava os seus protestos. Tudo que eu queria no momento era tira-la de lá antes que eu fizesse uma besteira.

– ME LARGA SASUKE. - ela gritava se contorcendo nos meus braços na rua deserta tentando se soltar mais eu não ia solta-la e continuava puxando-a pelas ruas. - VOCÊ É UM IDOTA, E EU TE ODEIO ME SOLTA, SEU... SEU... TRAIDOR.

Aquilo foi demais para mim, parei bruscamente e a soltei olhando-a nos olhos.

– Você queria que eu a deixasse a lá com aquele idiota te passando a mão? - falei com muita raiva que estava sendo difícil de controlar. E também qual era a dela? Eu só estava tentando evitar o assedio que ela estava sofrendo. Ela deveria me agradecer. Aquela ingrata.

– Também não é bem assim. Sai só passou um pouco dos limites. - ela ainda tem coragem de defender aquele idiota?

– Passar dos limites? - dei uma risada sarcástica não acreditando o que eu ouvia. – Eu sei muito bem aonde isso acabaria. – eu cuspia as palavras com certo nojo. - Isso acabaria com você na cama dele com as pernas abertas, com ele te fodendo.

Vi que ela ficou vermelha e cerrou os olhos para depois avançar para cima de min transferindo vários tapas em meu peito.

– VOCÊ É UM BABACA IMUNDO SASUKE UCHIHA, EU TE ODEIO, TE ODEIO. - Ela gritava transferindo agora socos descontrolados em meu peito enquanto as lágrimas começavam a cair.

Eu segurei aos meus pulsos e a puxei para mim. Eu fitei as suas esmeraldas lacrimejantes, eu odiava vê-la daquela maneira, chorando por minha causa, isso me destroçava por dentro.

– Você é muito irritante. - isso foi a única coisa que eu consegui dizer antes de puxa-la mais para mim e selar os nossos lábios.

Ela relutou um pouco tentando me empurrar, mais eu não cedi e a apertava ainda mais contra mim até ela ceder. Começamos a nos beijar, passei a minha língua em volta de seus lábios pedindo passagem e ela concedeu me fazendo explorar os cantos de sua boca. Eu a beijava ferozmente, descontando a fúria e a angustia que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Céus como ela era saborosa, ela tinha gosto de morango. Apertei-a mais contra mim a fazendo soltar um gemido contra a minha boca e me fazendo ficar satisfeito com isso. As suas mãos subiram até o meu pescoço onde segurou os meus cabelos o puxando de leve.

Como eu ansiava por esse momento desde o dia que a vi pela primeira vez no esconderijo do Orochimaru depois de anos sem vê-la. Naquele momento eu vi o quanto ela tinha crescido e o quanto ela estava linda. Eu a desejava, mais não podia deixar transparecer o que eu sentia por ela.

Separamo-nos por falta de ar, encostei a minha testa na dela enquanto recuperávamos o folego. Ela estava com olhos fechados e os abriu lentamente me permitindo ver aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes que sempre me tirava o sono. Seu rosto erubesceu, e isso só fez eu quere-la ainda mais. Eu a queria para mim, eu queria faze-la minha... Agora.

**_~ Sakura - pov_**.

Eu ainda não acreditava o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Sasuke tinha me beijado, ele tinha realizado o meu sonho de muito, muito tempo. Era a primeira vez que eu beijava alguém, e eu sempre quis que o meu primeiro beijo fosse com ele, e agora eu estou aqui em seus braços.

Ele me olhava intensamente, os seus olhos estavam mais negros do que de costume. Eu sabia que estava corada, o meu coração estava acelerado e as minhas pernas estavam bambas. Se Sasuke não estivesse me segurando nesse momento eu desabaria no chão.

Eu estava nervosa, eu não sabia o que fazer. Por que ele me beijou? O que ele queria afinal? Ele sempre me ignorou, ele nunca me deu uma só chance de me aproximar dele. E agora ele vinha do nada e me beijava, sem prévio aviso?

- Por que me beijou? – murmurei timidamente com uma voz tremula travando uma luta interna para descobrir o que se passava na cabeça de Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele me fitava enquanto me mantinha colada em seu peito, me apertando todo possessivo.

- Por que você é minha.

Foi à única coisa que ele disse antes de me beijar novamente. O beijo era quente como o anterior, mais esse era mais lento e suave mais aos poucos ia se intensificando. Senti um seu volume sendo pressionado na minha barriga e isso me fez ficar excitada. _Ele me queria._ E eu sem sombra de duvida o queria também.

- Eu te quero Sakura... Muito. - ele disse enquanto descia os beijos pelo meu pescoço me deixando em êxtase.

Nossa, eu não conseguia mais controlar o meu corpo, ele respondia aos toques de Sasuke. Eu podia me arrepender amanhã, mais eu estava pouco me fodendo para isso. A única coisa que eu só queria no momento era ele. Gemi quando ele me empurrou impressionando-me contra uma parede de um beco escuro.

Ele me fitou com os olhos cheio de desejo, sua respiração se mesclava conta a minha. E eu percebi que naquele momento eu estava submissa a Sasuke e eu faria qualquer coisa que ele me pedisse.

- Seja minha.

Aquelas palavras me pegaram de surpresa. Será que eu queria mesmo me entregar para ele? Se isso era certo ou não, eu não sábia ao certo. Tudo que eu queria era ser dele, era o que eu sempre quis.

Mordi o lábio inferior, sem perceber e respondi convicta que eu estava querendo.

- Sim, eu quero ser sua... Sasuke-kun.

Vi o canto de sua boca se curvar num pequeno sorriso de lado, e com movimentos de mãos Sasuke nos tele transportou da rua aparecendo no corredor de um apartamento - que eu acho que seja o dele. Ele se prostrou atrás de mim enquanto colocava a chave na fechadura abrindo-a me fazendo entrar primeiro e ele logo em seguida.

Sasuke pegou a minha mão me puxando contra o seu corpo e começou a me beijar desesperadamente, enquanto ele usou o seu pé para fechar a porta. Suas mãos bobas desciam pelo meu corpo até chegar às minhas nádegas onde ele apertou. Gemi contra a sua boca, e ele me suspendeu para cima me fazendo enlaçá-lo com as minhas pernas. Segurava fixamente o seu pescoço enquanto Sasuke nos locomovia pela casa, entrando num outro cômodo.

Sasuke me desceu de seu colo sem deixar de me beijar. Suas mãos foram até o fecho do meu vestido e o desceu. Afastou-se de mim para poder tirá-lo, me deixando somente de lingerie vermelha de renda. Ele ficou um tempo me avaliando o meu corpo me deixando corada e desconfortável com o seu olhar penetrante.

- Você foi muito má comigo essa noite, e merece ser punida. – ele disse agora com os seus olhos agora fixos nos meus.

- Então me puna. – murmurei envergonhada.

Ele sorriu de canto.

- Era tudo que eu queria ouvir.

No segundo seguinte, ele me joga na cama com certa brutalidade - que eu achei excitante - e monta em cima de mim voltando a me beijar desesperadamente.

Minhas mãos vão até a sua camisa a puxando para cima e Sasuke me ajuda a tirá-la revelando o seu peitoral definido. Sasuke passa a suas mãos pelo meu corpo, subindo pela minha barriga indo para trás das minhas costas onde tateou a procura do abotoador do sutiã.

Soltei uma pequena risada entre o beijo o fazendo se separar de mim com o cenho franzido.

- É na frente. – falei levando a minha mão no abotoador do sutiã o abrindo mais Sasuke me impede.

- Eu mesmo faço. – ele disse.

Sasuke tira o meu sutiã revelando os meus seios médios já enrijecidos. Ele abocanhou o direito enquanto massageava o esquerdo.

- Ahhh, Sasuke-kun.

Gemia loucamente com o prazer que Sasuke estava me proporcionando. Ele abocanha o outro enquanto a sua mão descia lentamente até a minha intimidade charcada coberta pela calcinha. Ele passa o polegar massageando o meu clitóris sob o tecido fino, me fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto. Estremeço quando eu sinto o seu dedo adentrar pela barra lateral da calcinha e enfiando dentro de mim e em seguida o outro. Ele me bombardeava com os dois dedos enquanto eu ofegava enlouquecidamente.

Sasuke desce o seus beijos pela a minha barriga lisa e para quando chega ao tecido e com as duas mãos ele arranca de mim deixando-me completamente nua. Ele dobra as minhas pernas e as abre me deixando exposta aos seus olhos avaliadores e excitantes. Coro violentamente.

- Essa é a visão mais excitante que eu já tive. – Sasuke falou fitando o meu corpo nu em sua cama.

- Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke abocanha o meu clitóris o chupando e lambendo com aquela sua língua ágil. Contorcia-me na cama com a sensação nunca tida antes. Kami, isso é muito, muito bom.

Sasuke agora metia a sua língua dentro de mim enquanto o seu polegar massageava o meu clitóris.

- Ahhhh...

Gemia que nem uma cadela no cio, segurando os lençóis da cama. Eu acho que eu ia... Senti o meu ventre se contrair para em seguida sentir o meu primeiro orgasmo. Meu corpo tremia e Sasuke engoliu tudo.

Sasuke logo se livrou da calça e a cueca, libertando o seu pênis grande e grosso. Eu estava impressionava com o tamanho, era primeira vez que eu via um, e pensava seriamente se isso ia caber dentro de mim. Como se lessem os meus pensamentos Sasuke disse.

- Relaxa você enlarguesse. Agora sinta o seu gosto.

Sasuke me beijou me fazendo sentir um gosto azedo de gozo em sua boca. Puta que pariu isso é tão erótico.

Ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas, levando o seu pau com a mão até a entrada da minha vagina úmida e lubrificada pelo gozo. Começou a enfiar a cabecinha adentrando lentamente e com cuidado. Uma dor cortante me atingiu quando Sasuke corrompia a minha virgindade.

- Ai. – gemi de dor e Sasuke parou.

- Shiii... Calma vai passar. – ele disse carinhosamente e eu assenti com lágrimas nos olhos.

Ele me beijou enquanto terminava de enfiar o resto de seu membro para dentro de mim parando em seguida para que eu me acostumasse. Eu arranhava as suas costas fortemente deixando grandes marcas de vermelho. Contrai o rosto quando Sasuke começou a se movimentar lentamente um vaivém.

- Ah, você é muito apertada e gostosa, Sakura. - disse Sasuke entrando e saindo com o seu pau na minha buceta.

A dor logo se dissipou dando lugar ao prazer. Enrolei as minhas pernas em torno de seus quadris como no meio de ele continuar, e a penetração ser mais profunda. Mais ele continuava a me penetrar lentamente, e isso estava me matando. Eu queria mais... Eu queria que ele fosse mais rápido.

- Sasuke-kun... Mais rápido.

Atendendo a minha suplica, Sasuke acelerou as estocada. Eu gemia... Quer dizer eu gritava que nem uma vadia, enquanto Sasuke me fodia violentamente. Sua mão direita estava agarrando fortementemente o meu seio direito, enquanto a outra estava sob punho apoiado no colchão. O quarto só existia o som da cama batendo contra a parede, os gemidos, e o suor de nossos corpos pelo ato carnal que cometíamos.

Ouvia o som dos gemidos de Sasuke bem de leve, ele começou a me beijar. Senti o meu ventre se contrair novamente, e eu sabia que eu estava próxima de minha libertação. Finquei mais as minhas unhas nas costas do Sasuke enquanto eu sentia o meu orgasmo chegando.

- Goza para mim, Sakura. - pediu Sasuke ofegante enquanto acelerava mais ainda, socando o seu pênis em mim.

- Sasukeeeeeeee...

Senti o meu corpo tremer violentamente atingi meu segundo orgasmo naquela noite, mais forte que o primeiro me deixando desfalecida. Sasuke ainda metia, e depois de quatro estocadas ele chegou ao seu ápice gemendo meu nome. Senti o seu líquido quente me preencher, e em seguida ele desabou em cima de mim.

Eu mantinha os meus olhos fechado respirando com dificuldade, e senti-o ofegante enquanto normalizava a sua respiração. Abri os meus olhos sonolenta e vislumbrei as suas ônix me avaliando.

Como eu o amava, e muito. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer com agente depois dessa noite, mais uma coisa eu sabia. Eu me sentia completa e feliz, mesmo que essa felicidade talvez não durasse muito, mais eu queria aproveita-la o máximo que eu pudesse.

Levei uma de minhas mãos ao seu rosto e o acariciei. Sasuke fechou os olhos recebendo o carinho dado por mim, e nesse momento eu resolvi confessar mais uma vez para ele.

- Eu te amo Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke abriu os olhos, e me fitou com um olhar indecifrável, em seguida deu um sorriso de lado tomando os meus lábios, num selinho demorado. Ele se afastou um pouco e saiu de dentro de mim. Senti um certo desconforto, me sentindo vazia.

Ele se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para o seu peito nos cobrindo com um lençol fino azul escuro. Com a minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito, pude sentir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, eram mais forte do que o meu.

- Durma minha flor de cerejeira.

Foi tudo que eu consegui entender antes de cair num sono profundo abraçada com Sasuke Uchiha.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NOTAS FINAIS:<strong>

_E aí o que acharam? (apreensiva ) está muito ruim?  
>Comentem por favor. <em>

_Nos vemos semana que vem.  
>Beijos Amore.<em>


End file.
